Irrelevant
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: [[DRABBLE]]Soul finds sometime to himself to truly think things over with himself, things with his brother and how life was like with him. Wes always getting praised while he got nothing. But when Soul comes to face himself with a bridge and his dark thoughts, just what will happen? [[Triggers]]


'_Huh... So Maka really did have to go..' _He thought as he found himself glancing at the missing shoes that would normally sit there; which belonged to hers. Soul found himself glancing around, not even Blair were here, so.. the apartment stood still. Utter silence. The sound did make him think though, about the say 'Silence speaks louder than words' well it sure was true. The silence was enough to make his ears explode.  
>Picking up his phone he stared at it, he wasn't going to go anyone now.. not even <em>him.<em>_  
><em>_S_hutting his eyes tight he inhaled; hooking his finger around the key hole to his bike keys. Maybe he could use this time to just think, he had been feeling like rather shit lately about everything. Something's bugged him that other's did, and heck even Maka was pissing him off, everyone was acting strange. Or maybe.. it was just him? No matter, he slipped his shoes on and zipped up his jacket, before slamming the apartment door. He couldn't be there any longer.

The sound was screaming into the night, the moon above him only laughing as it always did... it always found him a big joke. Soul zoomed past and out of the city to a certain place in mind, he had been thinking about it lately, and the damn little demon in his head wouldn't let him forget about it anyways. The breeze whipped through his hair, as the goggles kept the air from reaching his eyes. The crisp air rustling his jacket. Soul found himself closing his eyes feeling it; this moment reminded him of something..

* * *

><p><strong>Flash<strong>

_The younger boy laughed as he was running up a hill the wind rushing so quick, a string in his grasp as he stared up at the colourful kite in the sky from the breeze. They were visiting their granny out in her cottage, and their Granny had given both Wes and Soul their own gift. Soul got the kite, and Wes got a book.__  
><em>_It was the best gift ever, and the way it flew up in the sky.. it flew so high.. just what he wanted to do. _

_He stared up at it as he ran, but lost his grip as the wind grew strong; Wes came racing up and stared at Soul as he gaped, loosing grip on the kite from the wind. __  
><em>_Soul frown as it was flown away into the highest parts of the sky. His shoulder drooped as he stared it off as it was gone. _

_Oh how much he wanted to be the kite.. but now it was gone. _

_Wes came over and ruffled his brother's hair, as his brother sobbed silently to himself, rubbing at his eyes. "It's okay Soul.. don't cry.. We'll get another one."__  
><em>_"N-no we won't." he spoke through a lump in his throat, tasting his salty tears. _

_Wes frowned, but knelt down to his height; "You can have my gift..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Return back to reality. <strong>

Soul opened his eyes and found himself frowning so upset, all those times he had lost a toy, got into trouble.. It seemed no matter what he was always there. Wes seemed to **always **have been present in anything.  
>As he drove off, he came to an abrupt stop, he had made his final destination.. <em>Sudden realization. <em>

He was worthless, he was just the annoying baby brother he wanted and got eveything. He was spoiled rotten, and sometimes given things to just shut up. Soul found himself swinging his legs over the bike and he stared up into the night sky, they did everything with Granny, and Granny seemed to always spoil Wes more. Which made Soul so upset, he felt forgotten..

But Wes seemed to have always gotten praise in his works of the beautiful instrument, so he always got it good. But maybe.. he saw how deprived Soul was and how much of a failure he was, he just took pity?  
>Soul moved over to the bridge he stood on, his bike parked safely to the side, he had forgotten how it was.. to be loved.<p>

Maka cared for him, and gave him everything he ever had. She didn't care if he were imperfect, had a demon inside of him. She fought with him, but apart of him always tried to think why Maka? She had done so much for him.. and he still thought about why he chose her.  
>Maybe because of the fact she didn't know music, that must have been it.<p>

Soul leaned over the bar and stared at the long fall down to the water.. the river glistening in the moon light. The moon seemed to have fallen asleep, it no longer laughed.. than again.. no one ever laughed. They ignored him like he were nothing.  
>Soul gripped the bannister of it and closed his eyes trying not to cry, just why.. why did they love him? Why did they always seemed to care for him more, and give him more attention?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Flash:<strong>

_Their mother fixed his bow tie tightly around his neck; "Now make your mother proud, but than again.. the music you play is always so dark.." she huffed, a little role to her eyes. They just never were the same the two.. side by side, they will always be different._

_They smiled as he finished his piece and everyone clapped happily, making small comments how amazing he had played the violin. Soul stared him off as he walked over to greet higher people, bowing heads and talking. _

_Soul stared at him standing off to the side, he saw a small glance over at him, in which Wes said goodbye and started to walk over to Soul. But Soul turned around and walked away.. _

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back over<strong>

Soul stared into the river and chuckled; "That's right.. I left you." did he say, he took his headband of his head, the one that read 'Soul' he blinked for a moment before he dropped it over the top of the bridge, it fell flowing in the wind before it sunk into the river far below.

"I always wanted to fly.. I had wondered what it was like.. Maybe I could test it and see if I actually can." he pondered on the thought, as he stared off into the distance, his eyes now letting loose the water that had always formed into his eyes.

Soul was.. crying. He didn't cry at what a fool he had been, he had cried for the fact he was a fool to never have noticed. He rubbed at his eyes and smiled; "You were always there. You never left, it was I who did.. I just.. couldn't take it that you were always better than me. No one understood. You always tried too."

He stared off into the distance closing his eyes and exhaled, "I can change it all..." Soul gripped the pole next to him, as he placed his foot ontop of the bannister. He stood on top of it, staring off into the distance...

"I can do it now!" he shouted into the night sky, if no one had heard him, who could have stopped him now?

Wes was there once before, before he got into big trouble, before he got a beating. And now- he wasn't going to be here. The one time in his life he won't witness will be this moment.

Soul smiled to himself, the tears dripping down his face, as his fists shook. "I'm sorry.. you were always there. But I don't want you to be here now. Not tonight.. I was stupid..-

You were the greatest brother. That's why I have to do this." He said, believing as if his brother were standing behind him. Wes couldn't do anything now, except live with the same regret Soul did forever..

Soul closed his eyes and exhaled.. his last breath..

"I'm sorry..." he said stepped over the ledge, falling.. He fell off of the bridge and down towards the water beneath...

_'You won't even notice that I'm gone..' _He thought to himself, his last thought before he was gone.. forever._**.. SLAM.**_


End file.
